Now what am I supposed to do?
by AlexandraBastian
Summary: She's the passionate new officer, the one that sees positives in everything, the one that can cheer everyone up on a bad day. But her optimism soon drags her into a difficult position, a large secret, and a hopeless friendship.. {NEW COVER IMAGE}
1. Chapter 1

_A year. Twelve months. Fifty-two weeks._ That's all it had taken to end up here. Here, laid at the bottom of the stairs in a crack house. I wasn't exactly sure what had happened, everything was hazy... It had been for a while now.

I couldn't move. My entire body ached if I even attempted to move a finger. At first I'd felt the blood drip down the side of my head from where I'd thumped it multiple times on the way down, now it just felt like a sticky patch on my forehead. I'd called out a few times, hoping someone would hear me... But no one ever did. My throat was aching now too. I could've been laid here five minutes, or maybe twenty. I didn't know. It felt like forever.

More time passed.

My head was still thumping, although it was starting to feel numb. It hurt even more to attempt to move. My eyes were starting to become heavy, but the one thing that I concentrated on, was keeping them open, staying awake.

Some more time, and still no one came. I tried again, calling for help, but my throat was croaky and dry. My body no longer ached, it was numb.. I couldn't feel much at all.

I'd almost given up when I heard the voice, that oh so familiar voice, that was now keeping me awake. That voice, repeatedly calling my name.. Until I was eventually starting to hear the frustration in it. They'd been calling a while, and no one had found me yet. Would they find me at all if I didn't make a noise?

I took a slow and shaky breath, before yelling out as loud as I could. At first, I didn't know what I was going to say, but then I realised that the one voice I recognised belonged to the person I wanted to see most.

"Smithy!" I wasn't sure if I'd even called out loud enough, but it was all I had left in me. I took a few more shaky breaths, my eyes finally too heavy to hold open anymore, and listened. There were footsteps above me, quick ones. I hoped that they were coming in my direction.

The sound of the door bursting open was the last thing that filled my ears before a terrifying silence rang through them and I slipped out of consciousness.

* * *

**Just a little intro there.. It will now start off right from the beginning and lead up to this moment. Please favourite/follow and leave a review! I'm always open to critique. **


	2. Chapter 2

The 2nd July, 2008. My first day at Sun Hill. I'd started alongside PC Mel Ryder, a ballsy yet lovely girl, with an exotic ethnic background. We'd both turned up in our civvies at seven o'clock, waiting for our inspector to come down and get us. We'd waited at least ten minutes, but she didn't show... So we chatted between us, getting to know each other. By the time a sergeant had come to find us instead of the Inspector, we'd figured out that Mel was three years younger than me, at twenty five years old, and that she had only been at the job a year, compared to my four years at a previous station.

The Sergeant popped his head around the door and looked at the two of us. "PC's Mel Ryder and Kelsey Rivera?"

The two of us stood and looked at him. He looked like he could be in his early thirties, at least six foot, dark hair.. Attractive. He flashed us a smiled and stepped out into the reception properly.

"Sergeant Smith." He introduced himself and shook our hands. "Inspector Gold would've been here herself, but she's at a call at the moment."

He buzzed us through to the rest of the station, then continued to talk as we walked through the building. "The briefing room is straight up ahead, last door on the right.. You won't miss it, although I'm sure you'd find it yourselves anyway. There's ten minutes until briefing starts, but you're allowed to miss it just this once. Meet me there in half an hour and I'll sort out all of the usual things you need, so you won't have to wait half a bloody day. Any questions?"

"No Sarge." I spoke.

We paused outside the two locker rooms, the men's and women's opposite each other. Sergeant Smith pulled two small keys out of his pocket and I assumed that they were locker keys. "You know what to do from here." He spoke, a smile still present on his face.

"Thanks, Sarge." Mel spoke, her heavy Yorkshire accent evident in her voice, as she took a key.

I'd taken mine and we'd barely turned to head into the locker room, when the door to the Men's opened. There were two deep voices and a chuckle, then a clearing of a throat.

"New recruits?" I looked over my shoulder at where the voice had came from and found two uniformed men that looked like they were in their late twenties. "I'm Nate, Nate Roberts." He held his hand out, and Mel took it to shake. Nate had a mousey colour hair, and was well built.. Definitely a gym goer.

"Mel Ryder." she smiled at him.

The other one, a dark haired fella with a cheeky grin, stepped forwards and introduced himself before shaking her hand too. "Will Fletcher." He stated, then peered around her to look at me. "And you are...?"

"Kelsey Rivera." I smiled politely and shook his hand.

"Lovely to meet you both." Nate spoke, and shook my hand the second it left Will's.

"Alright, Romeo's." Sergeant Smith spoke up. "As lovely as it is to see you all meeting and greeting, you've got five minutes until briefing, so you need to get a move on."

I nodded and pushed open the door of the locker room, leaving the four of them behind. Mel followed a few seconds later.

Three women were dotted around the room, midway through a conversation. They glanced up at us and once one of them had stopped speaking, a brunette, not much taller than my five foot, bounded forwards and introduced herself.

"Hi, I'm Beth.. Are you the new PC's?"

"Yeah." I answered, smiling at her. "Kelsey Rivera." I informed her.

"I'm Melanie Ryder, but I'd prefer it if you called me Mel." Mel spoke from beside me.

A tall blonde woman picked up her hat and plopped it on her head before making her way over. "I'm Sally, nice to meet you."

"You too." I said.

There was a groan from behind the rack of pegs where the red-head was stood.

"You alright Mil?" Beth called out.

"I didn't bring a hair bobble... I've literally emptied my bag to find one, I could have sworn that I put it in there!" 'Mil' replied.

Sally checked her wrists, then shook her head. "I don't have anymore, sorry Millie!" She called out, then looked at us. "I'm going to grab a coffee before briefing, see you there."

"See ya!" Mel moved across to the pegs and put her bag down on a bench.

"I think I've got a spare hair bobble, give me a sec!" I said, and hung my bag on a peg, before searching in the inside pocket.

The redhead walked around to our side and stood beside me. "I'm Millie Brown, by the way. And I'm not always this forgetful!"

Beth laughed and bent down to tie up her boots.

I finally found a hair bobble and pulled it out, passing it to Millie. "There you go.. I'm Kelsey R-"

"-Rivera. I heard all the introductions! Thank you for this!" She said, then looked around me at Mel. "And you're Mel. It's really nice to meet you both, if you need anything, I'm always here."

I smiled. "Thank you."

"You too!" Mel said.

"Right, come on, we're going to be late for briefing!" Beth spoke up.

"Alright, alright!" Millie replied. "Go ahead if you're worried!"

* * *

Half an hour later, Mel and I had been taken into Sergeant Smith's office where he'd gone over the usual necessary details, then gave us our radios. We'd literally had them a second when there was a call to any available officers.

"Right, Mel, we'll do that." Sergeant Smith told her, and she radioed through to show her dealing. "You okay here, Kelsey?"

"Um, well Sarge, I'd like to get out there too... Get involved in what's happening on the streets."

He sighed and hesitated. "It's not really going to need three of us.."

"I'd suggest that Kelsey and I go alone, but I'm still no good at using a SatNav.." Mel spoke.

"And driving around here isn't really my forte yet.." I mumbled. "It's alright, I'll stay here."

Sergeant Smith shook his head. "No, come on. We'll all go, then we'll do a walk around the Jasmine Allen afterwards."

He grabbed his hat and the three of us headed down to the car.

We'd just opened the door when a woman I recognised as the Inspector approached us.

"Oh hang on, where you off to?" She asked.

"I'm taking Mel and Kelsey out."

"I haven't introduced them to the relief yet.."

"It's alright Ma'am, I've been told I'm worth the wait!" Mel spoke up, flashing the Inspector a grin.

I raised an eyebrow, but kept my mouth shut. Well that was a bit big-headed of her...

"Oh right, well don't let me keep you from your public."

Mel started to rush off towards the car. "Thanks Ma'am!"

"Ma'am." I nodded and smiled, Sergeant Smith and I turning to follow Mel, when the Inspector spoke again.

"Smithy."

He paused and looked at her, and I watched over my shoulder.

"Bring her back in one piece." She ordered.

I looked back towards Mel and smirked.

"Will do." Smithy replied and I heard his quick footsteps approaching from behind me.

* * *

We pulled up outside the school a few minutes later, and Mel climbed out and rushed over to the man and woman that were arguing. Smithy and I followed closely behind. Mel called in the time we arrived over the radio, then called out to the people.

"Sarah Figgis?"

"What d'you call the police for?!" The man ordered, his tone not polite at all.

"Because I saw you following us." The woman replied.

"I'm PC Mel Ryder from Sunhill, this is PC Rivera and Sergeant Smith." Mel told them.

"Oh what can't a Father give his son his birthday present now?" The man muttered.

"His birthday was in January!" The woman cried. "I've got an injunction against him, he's not allow.." Her voice was drained out by the sound of the man trying to loudly talk over her.

I opened my mouth to speak, and tell the man to shut up, but Sergeant Smith softly tapped me, as if to tell me to keep quiet. He glanced at Mel and I understood that he meant that she'd got it all under control.

"Step back please." Mel told him, but he continued to argue. "I said step back!" Mel raised her voice and the bloke did as he was told.

"Okay!" He cried and stepped back, then turned to look at Smithy. "You ought to keep her on a leash."

Smithy and I exchanged a glance as Mel scoffed. "Quite the charmer." she turned to look at him. "Can't for a second see why she'd want rid of you."

I tried to surpress my smirk as Mel turned back to Sarah Figgis, and Sergeant Smith glared at her husband.

"What's your name?" Mel asked the young boy that had been hidden behind his Mum the whole time.

"Josh.. Josh Figgis." he replied, looking up at Mel worriedly.

"Are you alright Josh?"

He nodded and his Mum put an arm around him.

"I think you can go to school now, your mum's going to be just fine now, here with us, we'll look after her." Mel told him.

"She's right, babe. Go on, get yourself inside, I'll be okay." Sarah told him.

Josh nodded and slowly sloped off through the playground.

Mel turned back to Mr Figgis. "Breaking an injunction is an arrestful offence, as I'm sure you've been told."

"I'll see you later, Josh.. Yeah?" He called after his son.

"No you won't! Not while the injunction stands."

He ignored her and continued to watch his son.

"Look at me Mr Figgis!" She ordered, and he turned his head to glare at her. "What are the terms of the injunction?"

"Ask her." He muttered and nodded in Sarah's direction.

"I'm asking you."

"I'm meant to stay a hundred metres away from my wife and son."

"Then that's what you'll do. Walk away."

He lifted up the box in his hand. "I just wanted to give him this-"

Mel cut him off. "Turn around and walk away, or you'll be walking straight into the station. Do you understand?"

He nodded and glared at all of us. "I understand." He turned and hurriedly walked away, Sergeant Smith following closely behind. I turned back to Mel and the woman, but found that Mel was okay, so I followed along behind the two men. Smithy paused at the gate, and watched Figgis walk away, and I stopped a few metres behind him.

"Do you think he'll be back?" I asked.

"They always are." He replied, turning to look at me. "Especially when they behave like that."

I opened my mouth to speak again, but Mel had approached and beaten me to it. "Thanks for the help there, you two." she playfully tapped Smithy on the arm with her notepad.

He scoffed. "Well if you'd have given us the chance.." We exchanged smirks and climbed into the car.

Mel sat in the passengers seat and rolled her eyes. "You had plenty of opportunities to jump in."

"Oh, but it was much more interesting to see you deal with it." I spoke.

"So, do you think we should take his advice?" Smithy asked as he started the engine and pulled away from the school.

"What advice?" Mel questioned.

I laughed. "Oh I don't know.. I don't think a leash is enough sarge, I think we might have to get her a muzzle too."

Smithy chuckled.

"Oh har har." Mel took her hat off and put it on her lap. "My bark's worse than my bite."

"I'd like to think so." I replied and heard her scoff.

"Right, so." Smithy started to change the subject. "We'll do a lap of the Jasmine Allen then head back, yeah?"

"Sounds good to me."

"The Jasmine Allen... Why do I recognise that name?" I mumbled.

"It's one of our most troublesome estates if I'm totally honest with you. It's got everything, druggies, thieves, guns, plenty of domestics. "

I nodded. "That's right, I remember now.. It was in the paper. That poor girl, Carly wasn't it.. The one that was shot?"

"Uh, yeah." He seemed hesitant to talk about it. "Carly Samuels. I was the family's FLO.."

"Oh right... That must've been hard."

Smithy didn't get the chance to answer as Mel spoke. "Look at that girl! Smoking? She only looks about twelve! And she's in her uniform! Pull over, sarge, I want a word with her!"

Smithy sighed and pulled over, allowing Mel to hop out and talk to the young girl who was stood on the bridge. Smithy unplugged himself, then twisted to look at me. "She won't listen to a word Mel says."

"Yeah, that's if she's actually bunking.."

"Of course she's bunking, it's not like there's someone there forcing her to not go to school and to have a fag."

I shrugged and nodded, then climbed out of the car. Smithy also did the same, and we slowly strolled up to where Mel was talking to the girl.

"I can guarantee she'll be back to bunking off again in a few days time."

"Oh, Sarge, your optimism about what we're doing is going to send me into happiness overdrive!" I sarcastically cried.

He rolled his eyes. "I'm not really the optimistic type."

"Really? I couldn't tell."

He chuckled.

"Seriously though, Mel might make a difference with this girl."

He shook his head. "Didn't you ever bunk off as a kid?"

"Only once.. And I got caught, so I never did it again."

He chuckled. "I should have known you were going to say that! Girls like that though.. The fact that she's got possession of a packet of fags just proves that this isn't the first time she's bunked off, and she's not likely to care what anyone else tells her!"

I sighed and shrugged, watching Mel as the girl handed over the packet of fags. Smithy lent on the railings and watched too. Mel turned and grinned, the satisfaction evident on her face.

"Remind me not to get on the wrong side of you!" Smithy mumbled.

"I'm a pussy cat really Sarge."

"You know she'll only go and nick some more don't ya? And besides, if she does go to school today, which is highly unlikely, she'll probably just bunk off tomorrow instead."

"You never know, she might surprise you. Some people are just looking for a chance to prove themselves." Mel told him.

"Are they really?" He grumbled.

"I've already tried telling him that!" I told her and she rolled her eyes.

We all started to head back to the car and Smithy spoke again. "So, you're like Mother Theresa and Lara Croft all rolled into one yeah?"

"Narh, I'm more one of a kind Sarge! Mum always said when they made me, they broke the mould."

"Oh and you're modest too." I joked, a smirk playing on my lips.

Smithy chuckled. "You'll go a long way."

Mel and I laughed, but paused when we heard the radio.

"Sierra Oscar 21 from sierra Oscar."

"Sierra Oscar go ahead." Mel replied.

"Disturbance at flat twelve, seven west key road, owner Simon Ford. Informer Sarah Figgis asked for you personally. Sierra Oscar, over."

Mel looked up at Smithy and I worried, and we hurried over to the car.

"All received. Show us dealing please." Mel replied.

"Figgis." Smithy opened the drivers door. "What was that about people wanting to prove themselves?"

Mel and I rolled our eyes, then climbed into the car.

* * *

Just a few minutes later, we arrived at West Key road and ran to the flat as quick as possible. The door was already open, causing me to feel a little panicky. Poor Sarah having to put up with her pain in the ass ex.

"Hello?" I called, and looked down at the coats on the floor and tipped over plant pot.

"Up here!" Came a quiet voice and Mel started to run up the stairs. "Sarah?"

Smithy and I ran after her, worried about what we might see.

"Are you alright?" Mel called out.

The three of us entered the living room to find it trashed, and a distressed Sarah sat on the sofa.

"Who did this?" I asked.

"It was Billy." Sarah answered.

"Did he hurt you?" Mel questioned.

Sarah shook her head. "No, no.."

"Right, can you tell us what happened?" Smithy asked as he looked around the room.

Sarah sighed. "He was so angry, he just forced himself past me and said that there was no way he was going to let me take Josh away."

"Away where?" Smithy returned to Mel and I, and stood in between us.

"Simon, my partner, he's moving to Glasgow next month for his work, and I'm going with him. And I'm taking Josh with us."

"And this is Simon's flat is it?"

Sarah nodded. "Yeah, I stay over here some nights.. I was just round here to pick up a few clothes."

"Where's Simon now?" Mel asked.

"On a plane to Hong Kong, he left last night. He's away for a few days on business."

"Do you know where Billy lives?" I spoke.

Sarah shook her head. "No."

"Okay.. What about where he works?" Smithy questioned.

"Erm, he said something about getting a job as a security guard.. At erm, a local storage yard. He didn't say which one."

"It's okay. Don't worry about it, we'll find out." He said, then lifted his hand to his radio. "Sierra Oscar from 54.."

"Go ahead."

"Can you draw up a list of all the local storage facilities in the area for when I get back, please? Over."

"Recieved, over."

Sarah stood up and looked out of the window, then turned to face us.

"We'll just need to take a statement, then we'll be on our way." Smithy told her.

* * *

Within half an hour, we were back at the station, going through the list of storage facilities and calling them to try and find Billy. We'd gone through nearly all of the list, when finally I spoke to a bloke that said they'd employed a William Figgis. I'd practically hopped out of my seat and told Smithy, and he'd wanted to get straight down there.

The three of us had almost reached the door when I heard my name.

"Kelsey?" Inspector Gold was stood behind us, looking at me.

"Ma'am?" I stopped and looked at her.

"PC Gayle will be here any minute with some CCTV, I need you to help him look through it all."

"Oh, but Ma'am, I was about to go with Sergeant Smith and PC Ryder to find Billy Figgis."

"I understand that you want to continue with the Figgis work, but I really need you to help Ben. Smithy and Mel can handle it on their own now."

I sighed. "Yes Ma'am." Great. I was now spending my first afternoon at Sunhill trawling through endless clips of CCTV.

Smithy and Mel disappeared out to the car, and another officer came walking through with a handful of DVD's.

"And speak of the devil, here he is. Kelsey Rivera, meet Benjamin Gayle."

"Ben." He nodded and smiled at me.

"Right, now. I need the two of you to go through the CCTV and look for Emile Grover and that gun. If you find anything, then take it up to Neil." Inspector Gold told us, before rushing off to find someone else.

"Lets get a move on then!" Ben spoke, and led me up to the room we needed to be in.

Once in there, he passed me two cases, then we sat down at TV's opposite each other, ready to watch the CCTV.

"So, Emile Grover.. What does he look like?" I asked, as I placed the disk into the player.

"Hard to find someone you've never seen eh?" He joked.

"Just a bit."

"IC3, nine years old, green jacket."

"Right thank you." I pressed play on the remote, then fast forwarded it a little.

"Enjoying your first day then?" He questioned.

"Yeah, it's been okay. Would've been better if I was still out with PC Ryder and Sergeant Smith, but yeah.."

He chuckled. "But instead you got plonked behind a TV and told to search for someone you don't have a clue about."

"Exactly." I smiled, still watching the tape. "So are you going to fill me in on what's happened and why I'm looking for this boy then?"

"We were called to a flat this morning, someone claiming to have seen a boy with a gun.. Pretending to shoot it at other people. When we got there DC Banks managed to talk him out.. And it turned out that the gun was very real, and loaded."

"Oh god, who would give a child a gun?!" I cried, frowning.

"No idea, but whoever it was must be wrong in the head. What if he accidentally shot himself?"

"Yeah, or someone else!" I shook my head. "Well, at least no one got hurt and we've got control of it now."

"Yeah." He nodded.

The tape in front of me suddenly blurred and it looked like the glass had cracked, which caused me jump. "Oh, ugh. Someone just destroyed this camera." I grumbled and opened the disk drive.

Ben chuckled. "There was only a few camera's left that actually worked."

"Well, this is no longer one of them." I placed it back in the case. I opened the second one and lifted it out to put it in the player.

"Hang on a second..." Ben said. "Don't put that disk in just yet. I've found him.. In the lift."

I got to my feet and walked over to look at Ben's screen. "Oh blimey! Look at the way he's playing with that gun!" It made my heart pound just looking at it.

Ben tutted whilst scrawling down the time from the corner of the screen, and shook his head, then paused it and pressed the eject button. "Let's get this up to the D.I, then!" He placed the disk in the case, then crossed the room to the door and held it open for me. I smiled and slid past, then the two of us made our way up to CID.

I peered through the window before Ben opened the door. It looked like they were in a meeting. As the two of us stepped through the door, everyone started to disperse and one man in a suit made his way over.

"Anyone for some tele?" Ben asked, holding out the case.

The man in the suit took it, and walked into an office on our right.

"That's D.I Manson." Ben whispered to me, as he guided me into the office behind him.

We stood next to the TV as another man in a navy blue shirt and black trousers walked in and lent on the table. Ben tugged on the blinds, and they shut out the light into the room. I placed the disk into the player and D.I Manson switched on the TV.

"Most of the camera's were vandalized." Ben stated, returning to my side. "But luckily, there was this one in the lift."

I fast forwarded it to the time that Ben had scrawled on the paper, and it showed Emile Grover entering the lift and pulling the gun out of his bag.

"The little-" The man in the navy shirt spoke, pursing his lips and shaking his head. "I knew he was lying."

"His old man won't be happy..." Ben mumbled, still focused on the screen.

"Right. Get that kid back here... Now." The D.I ordered, and stood up, leaving the room.

"Guv." The other man nodded and sighed. We watched the screen for a few seconds longer, then he spoke again. "I'm D.S Carter, by the way."

"PC Rivera." I smiled at him.

He just simply nodded, then left the room.

"He's always on his high horse.." Ben told me. "Don't worry too much about him."

I nodded. "Oh, I won't."

* * *

Ben and I headed for a quick refs, before D.S Carter found us again. I'd almost finished my sandwich when he approached us and told us that Inspector Gold had cleared it for us to go and find someone named Andrew Tirrell.

"He's the one suspected of giving Emile Grover the gun, so I need you to bring him in so we can question him."

"Yes, Sarge." Ben spoke, and I swallowed what was in my mouth. We binned the last of our food and headed straight over there.

When we arrived, Tirrell wasn't home. We'd knocked on his door a few times, but had no answer.

"It hardly looks like the home of an arms dealer does it?" Ben mumbled as we wandered back to the car.

"What were you expecting? A big flashy sign saying 'arms dealer'?" I questioned jokingly.

He rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Sierra Oscar from 469." I spoke into my radio.

"Go ahead, 469."

"Can you tell D.I Manson that we're at Andrew Tirrell's house, and there's no sign of him."

"Received over."

I dropped my arm back to my side and hopped down the curb into the road.

"So what we meant to do now?" Ben grumbled, the boredom evident in his voice.

"Well, wait." I replied.

Ben sighed and checked his watch. "When they said that they wanted us to pick up Tirrell, I thought it would've been a lot more interesting than this.."

I shrugged and Mel's voice was heard over the radio, reporting where her and Smithy were going next.

"I mean, how come the new girl gets to ride with the Sarge?" He grumbled.

"Well, you get a ride with a new girl too... Or was it the Sarge that you were interested in." I teased and winked at him.

"Hm, now I'm beginning to wonder why you so desperately wanted to be out with him earlier." He smirked.

I rolled my eyes. "Not my type." I told him. Although, one of the first thoughts when I was introduced to him was that he was attractive...

"So what is then?"

The two of us climbed into the car.

"Hoping you'll get lucky eh?" I teased him again.

His eyes widened a little. "Oh, no.. I didn't mean it like that.."

I laughed. "I know what you meant, you muppet!"

He let out a breath of relief. "Good."

I smiled. "I don't really have a type... Other than tall. But then again, everyone's tall compared to me."

He chuckled. "True that, how tall are you anyway? Four foot ten?"

"Oi!" I playfully slapped his arm. "I'm not that bloody short! Five foot exactly."

He chuckled once more, then sighed. "Ugh, how much longer are we going to have to sit here?"

"How ever long it takes, Ben." I told him, glancing over at the door. "Anyway, are you not enjoying spending time with the newbie?"

"Well, it's not exactly Miami Vices, is it?"

I rolled my eyes. "Right."

* * *

Half an hour later, Tirrell still hadn't turned up and the next unit had arrived to take over us.

"Oh, good! I can go back and buy myself a coffee now!" I said, grinning at Ben.

"You had one before we came.."

"Yeah, but I didn't drink it all!"

Suddenly, Mel's voice came over the radio again. "Sierra Oscar from 148, another unit required at 43 Colbert street."

"That's five minutes away, tops." Ben said, starting the car. "We could take that on the way back to the station."

I pressed the button on my radio and spoke. "Sierra Oscar from 469, that call from 148, show us dealing please!"

"I wonder what trouble they've gotten themselves into this time." Ben mumbled, pulling the car out of the car park.

"Well, we're about to find out!"

A few minutes later, we pulled up outside the Sunshine Way Hotel bed and breakfast. I glanced up at it. It looked a bit run down if I was completely honest.

"I don't really think sunshine is an appropriate word to describe this place..." I mumbled.

Ben chuckled. "I was about to say the same thing."

We entered the building and a woman sat behind the desk smiled at us. "How can I help?"

"Could you please tell us which room the other officers are in please?" Ben asked politely.

"Yep, the one just at the top of the stairs." She replied.

"Thank you." I nodded at her, then we both headed upstairs.

The door to the room was slightly open, and the two of us looked at each other, wondering what we were going to find. Mel hadn't seemed too panicked over the radio, but we had to be cautious just to be safe.

"Sarge?" Ben called out.

"In here!" Smithy called back, confirming that they were in the room.

I pushed the door open and allowed Ben to go in first, then followed close behind. Seconds later, I heard Ben chuckle, and Smithy groan. I raised an eyebrow and stepped around him to find Smithy and Mel stood in the center of the room handcuffed to each other. I pursed my lips, trying to hold back my laugh, and looked up at Ben who was also doing the same.

"Don't say a word, and get us out of these." Smithy ordered, not impressed at all.

Ben stepped forwards, pulling the keys out of his pocket.

"I take it Figgis did this?" I asked.

"Yeah." Mel replied and looked up at Smithy. He shook his head at her, as if to tell her to keep quiet about something. I looked away from the two of them, and my eyes explored the room.

"How on earth did he manage that?" Ben questioned.

Neither of them said anything, and I knew that Ben was looking at them expectantly, waiting for an answer.

It was then that the toy gun on the unit caught my eye. I reached out and picked it up. "Been playing with toys, you two?" I teased. "I would've thought you two were a bit old for that..."

Smithy glared at me, and Mel's face glowed a bright red. Ben chuckled and I placed the gun back down on the unit, before standing beside Ben. He fiddled with the hand cuffs that he had taken from the two of them, then smirked at me.

"I don't know, Kelsey, do you think it's alright to leave them on their own yet?"

Mel turned and started to search through the drawers.

"Oh, well, they might try it again..." I said, earning another glare from Smithy.

"Maybe we should confiscate their handcuffs." Ben said.

Smithy held his hand out for Ben to pass them over. "Shouldn't you be out trying to make our streets safer or something?" Once he had them, he put them back in the place they belonged on his belt.

"Do you get the impression that they want to be left alone?" Ben asked me.

I gave an agreeing hum and smirked, Mel glancing at us from where she was.

"Do yourselves a favor.." Smithy spoke, blocking our view of Mel.

"Foxtrot Oscar?" Ben said, pointing over his shoulder.

Smithy nodded and Ben turned to grin at me.

"Absolutely, go on." Smithy watched us turn to the door.

"Nice to meet you, Mel." Ben nodded at her.

"Yeah, you too." She replied, pushing a drawer shut.

We reached the top of the stairs, Ben starting to walk down them.

"Oh actually!" Smithy called and we both paused to look back at him. "Could I keep PC Rivera? She knows about the Figgis case too and it'd be quicker to have three of us searching."

"Give me a second, Sarge!" I called back to him, then turned to Ben and smirked, remembering his comment earlier about 'the new girl riding with the Sarge'. "Jealous?" I whispered.

He rolled his eyes. "I'm starting to think he planned all of this to get the new girls in a bedroom with him." He jokingly whispered back.

"And what if he did?" I giggled.

"Good luck to him! You two seem like trouble."

"Oh, trouble looks for me!" I replied.

He chuckled. "Go on then, Foxtrot Oscar back to Sergeant Smith."

I winked at him, then turned and headed back into the room, a smile on my lips. Smithy was searching in the wardrobe, and Mel had moved on to a suitcase.

"So what is it we're actually looking for then, Sarge?" I asked, pulling some gloves on.

"Anything that tells us what Figgis is up to, or where he might be." He replied, rifling through a box he pulled out.

"Right." I nodded and knelt on the floor, checking under the bed.

"There must be at least three hundred quids worth of stuff in here..." He said, and I twisted to look at the boxes sat in the bottom on the wardrobe, before looking back under the bed.

"Why do you think he didn't want his mail?" Mel asked.

"Oh I dunno, but I met plenty of blokes like him in the army." He replied. I climbed to my feet and opened the bathroom door, to search in there. "Damaged."

"Are you ex army, Sarge?" Mel questioned.

"Couldn't you tell from my military baring?" He muttered, crossing the room to search elsewhere.

I popped my head around the door to see Mel smirking, then tried to suppress my laugh. I stepped back into the bathroom and reached up to search in the cupboard.

"Did you see that notebook that Figgis had?" Smithy asked her.

"No, what did it look like?"

"That big, red." He explained, and I lent around the door again to see what he was describing.

Mel shook her head. "So, er, what now?" She shut the case and carried it over to the corner. "We go back to talk to Sarah Figgis?"

"Yeah, but I want to go back to the nick first and talk to the D.I." Smithy replied and I heard a cupboard shut.

I finished looking through the bathroom cupboard, then shut it and entered the main room again.

"Sierra Oscar from 54."

"Go ahead."

"Yeah, could you confirm that DI Manson's in please?"

I watched Smithy speak into his radio, as Mel looked in the fridge.

"Sarge." She spoke, and the two of us looked at the box in her hands. She moved a few Xbox games out of the way to reveal large stacks of money in the bottom of the box. Smithy took it and inspected it.

"I wonder what he's planning to do with this then." I spoke.

"No idea, but I have a feeling its something to do with whatever was in that notebook..." Smithy mumbled. "Right, lets get this back to the nick."


	3. Chapter 3

When we arrived at the station, Smithy headed straight up to CID. He said that he wanted to speak to Inspector Gold before seeing the D.I, and gave me a couple of quid to grab him a coffee on the way up. Mel and I left him at the bottom of the stairs where the machine was stood. We both grabbed a coffee each, and I got what Smithy asked me to grab him, then I led Mel up to CID, knowing that she hadn't been in there before. Mel held the door open for me, as both of my hands were full and I walked into the large office full of desks. Smithy and Inspector Gold were stood near the office the opposite end of CID, so we crossed the room to them.

"Alright, I'll grab Neil now." Gold said to Smithy, before turning and heading into the office behind her.

"Got your drink, Sarge." I told him and held out the cup in my left hand.

"You're a godsend, Kelsey Rivera." He told me and took the cup.

"And your change is in my pocket, but can I give that to you later? I'm not too good with balancing hot drinks and trying to find other things at the same time."

He smiled and shrugged. "It's only like 50p, you can keep it."

"Forty actually, but thank you."

Inspector Gold and the D.I walked out of the office and we all stepped out of the way for them, then walked along behind them.

"Sergeant Smith found a notebook at Billy's flat, and he has some concern about it." Inspector Gold informed Manson.

"And what was in this notebook?" He questioned. I sipped my drink, trying not to spill it as I did so.

"I only saw it for a few seconds... But it was pages of lists, it looked like an inventory." Smithy told him, then took a mouthful from his cup.

We all followed the D.I into his office, then stood opposite him.

"And where is it now?"

"Figgis took it with him. It was the one thing that he did take."

"And these lists.. What were they of?"

"Names and numbers, Guv."

I sipped my drink again.

"Now there were two words that I knew from the army.. and that is GAT and HP." Smithy looked at the D.I shook his head, not knowing what he meant. "Right, okay. GAT is the name that we used for the SA80, which is the standard issue rifle. And HP is browning, high powered, like the one that turned up earlier. I think it was a list of British Army firearms."

Inspector Gold sighed. "Are you sure about this Smithy?"

"Well that's what it looked like to me." He turned to face her. "It was names, weapons and sums of cash."

"And you do think that this could be Tirrell's supplier?" D.I Manson asked.

"Well, we checked him out and Billy Figgis is an ex army soldier who served in Iraq. It's gotta be worth a look."

"And there's something else as well." Mel spoke up. "We found at least ten grands worth of used bank notes in the fridge... and he was fired from his civilian job last week."

Another woman from CID appeared in the door way. "Guv, we've got the list of soldiers back from the MOD, and we're just cross referencing it now." She said.

The D.I squeezed between Mel and the Inspector, and followed the woman out to a desk. The rest of us also followed behind, Smithy, Mel and I sipping our drinks as we did so.

"Okay, what we got Charlie?" The D.I asked the army uniformed officer sat at the computer.

"One name." She clicked on something and an image came up. "Billy Figgis. He was an armourer, weapons expert."

I heard Smithy sigh beside me and looked up at him.

"Well, it looks like you're right Smithy.." The D.I told him. "Okay, Jo, get everyone on this and circulate the picture of Figgis, lets find this guy before he does anymore damage."

Smithy nodded and turned around, as did the Inspector. I finished the last of my coffee, then quickly rushed along behind them, my tiny legs struggling to keep up.

"Sarge, Mel." It was a voice of someone that I'd not met yet. He leaned around Smithy and looked at me. "Kelsey. Uh, there's a woman in reception asking for you, her name's Sarah Figgis. She says her son has been abducted."

My eyes widened a little, and the Inspector put her hand on Smithy's back.

"Smithy." She spoke.

The other officer and Smithy opened the doors for her, and she thanked them, then the rest of us followed behind.

* * *

The three of us rushed down and buzzed Sarah through to the rest of the station.

"Billy's taken Josh!" She cried.

Smithy pointed her towards the soft interview room. "Through here."

"I knew there was something wrong when he didn't come straight home from school, I gave him strict instructions!"

Smithy closed the door behind us, then we all looked at the very distressed Mrs Figgis.

"And then I got this text from Billy.." She pulled her phone out of her pocket. "About twenty minutes ago."

She handed the phone to Mel, and Smithy looked at it over her shoulder.

"Go home and wait. Don't go to the police. Josh will be okay, I promise." Mel read it out loud.

"Have you tried calling your husband?" Smith questioned.

"About a hundred times, he's not answering!"

"Why would Billy this?" I asked.

"Because he's desperate, because he knows there is no other way that he's getting Josh!"

"Well can you think where Billy might take him?" Smithy asked.

"Well probably as far away from here as possible, somewhere where I can't find him!"

Mel sighed. "Sarah.. do you think Billy would do anything to Josh?"

"You mean hurt him?" Sarah spoke bluntly.

"Yeah." Mel replied.

Sarah looked down at her phone. "A few years ago I'd have said no..." She turned and walked over to the sofa. "But now? I don't know."

I took a seat next to her, and Mel sat on the chair beside it, Smithy opposite us.

"He used to be so different back then." She explained. "He was the life and soul wherever he went, everyone loved him... and he always put other before himself. That's why they awarded him a military cross, he saved three of the men in his unit from enemy fire. But I don't know him anymore... He's never been the same since..." She was started to tear up.

Smithy frowned. "Since what?"

"Billy killed a kid. In Iraq. Well at least he thinks he did, it's just the same thing as far as he's concerned. Same nightmares anyway."

"What happened?"

"He was on patrol in Batzra, his Land Rover was hit by a road side bomb. His Sergeant was killed out right, everyone else was wounded. They started firing at them.. Billy was wounded too, he was deafened almost blinded but he managed to fire back." She choked on a sob.

"Go on Sarah..." Mel encouraged.

"He was under fierce attack! He was terrified, so he kept firing.. And then when the smoke cleared, it all went quiet. There was just this dead kid, ten - twelve years old.. But he said you couldn't really tell who shot him, not with all the bullets." She sniffed and looked down at her lap.

It was silent for a moment.

"I understand how he felt." Smithy spoke. "I was in the army too, a few years back now... It's a crazy time that's for sure."

Sarah nodded.

"But he can get help. Although, before that... We need to find your son." Smithy told her. "Mel, go and tell Inspector Gold that our main suspect so far is Billy."

Mel nodded and stood up. "Yes Sarge." She crossed the room and left.

I pulled the box of tissues over from the middle of the table and held them out to Sarah. She took and thanked me quietly, wiping her eyes, before wiping her nose. I looked over and Smithy and smiled slightly, nodding at me to continue.

"Sarah, we're going to have everyone looking for Josh, you've done the right thing coming to us."

Sarah nodded. "You'll find him won't you? You won't let Billy get away with it?"

"Not if I have anything to do with it." I told her, an sympathetic smile on my lips.

Mel returned moments later. "Sarge, Kelsey, could I have a quick word?"

Smithy and I exchanged a glance, before we both rose to our feet.

"Just give us a second, Sarah." I told her, then crossed the room to the door.

Mel pulled it shut behind us and spoke quietly. "Billy was just picked up outside Tirrell's house. They're bringing him in now."

"And Josh?" I asked.

She shook her head. "No sign of him."

Smithy sighed. "Great." He hesitated for a second. "Right, lets ask her about the money found in Billy's fridge.. See if she can be any help with that."

"Yes Sarge." Mel nodded.

He turned to the door and we all entered the room again, Sarah looking up at us. "Have you found them?"

"No." I told her. "Would you like a cup of tea, Sarah?"

She nodded. "Please."

I smiled and exchanged another glance with Sergeant Smith, before going to get her a cuppa, leaving him and Mel to discuss Billy.

When I was on my way back a few moments later, I found them halfway there, walking in the direction of custody.

"It's not some payment from the army?" I heard Mel ask as they all paused.

Sarah shook her head. "No, all he got from the army was the medal.. and a messed up head. I don't know, I have no idea where he'd find that kind of money.." She trailed off at the end and ran towards the doors into custody. It was then that we all realized Billy had been brought in. "Billy!"

The three of us ran after her, Mel repeatedly calling her name as she screamed at her husband demanding to know where her son was.

"Where is he?!" She cried, as Jo held her back from Billy, and Smithy and Mel pulled her away. "What have you done with him?!"

"Get her out of here!" Smithy ordered, and Mel struggled with Sarah to the door. I followed closely behind, making sure that Sarah couldn't run back again, the cup of tea still in my hand.

Sarah was now hysterically crying and Mel was quietly soothing her, repeatedly saying: "Okay.. It's okay."

Mel turned to look at me as Sarah came to a halt, and I passed her the tea.

"I'm going to go back in there with Smithy." I told her. She took the cup and nodded, and I turned around walking back in the direction that we had come from. I entered into custody again to see Billy sat on the bench, Smithy stood in front of him.

"Is he safe?" Smithy demanded to know, as another male from CID walked to his side.

"Just let me go..." Billy spoke. "Please, we ain't got time for this!"

I joined Smithy and the chubby bald bloke and looked down at Billy.

"Well, we can't do that, so why don't you just tell us where he is so we can go and get him, and give him back to his Mum." Smithy said.

This earned a reaction from Billy that none of us had been expecting. He jumped to his feet and started to shout at Smithy, causing Smithy and Terry to push him back down.

"Tirrell's got him!" Billy confessed, as Smithy gripped the front of his shirt, keeping him sat down. "He took my boy, now get me out of these cuffs!" He yelled angrily.

"Calm yourself down." Smithy ordered in a deep voice, as Billy tried to jump up again. Billy held his breath and glared at Smithy until he calmed down and Smithy finally released him. "Get him prepared for interview."

"Yes Sarge." One of the officers around us spoke, and Smithy stepped towards me taking a deep breath.

"Kelsey, I want you to go and fill Mel in on what's going on. I want to be in the interview with Figgis, so you stay with Sarah until I come and find you."

* * *

I did as I was told, and Smithy came to find me half an hour later. We left Sarah in the care of another officer, as Smithy stated that he needed us down the storage yard. They'd arranged for Billy to meet Tirrell there, then we'd search for Josh and Emile, who we'd also been informed was last seen with Josh, around the area.

Mel and I found ourselves with Rog, the officer that informed us that Sarah was here earlier, walking around the area, keeping an eye out for the boys.

"All units from 70, be on the look out for a white van near the storage yard on Hallow street. Registration is November, Delta, zero, four, Charlie, Delta, Delta." We heard the D.I's voice over the radio.

"70, from 148, we're just looking now.. No sign yet." Mel spoke into her radio.

"It looks like Tirrell has definitely got Emile Grover, as well as Josh Figgis. Emile Grover suffers from asthma, we need to find him as soon as we can." The D.I replied.

"70, from 148.. We're on it."

The three of us walked around, searching anxiously for this white van. We walked for a few minutes, weaving through cars and van's in search of it, before the D.I radioed through again.

"Kelsey, Mel, Roger, you've got to find those boys as soon as possible, is there any sign yet?"

"No, nothing yet!" I replied as we all broke into a run, still searching for the van.

"Over there!" Rog said, pointing in the direction of a white van, we rushed over to look at the registration.

"That's not it.." Mel told him as we got closer, and we paused trying to catch our breath. I turned around, still looking. "Come on..." Mel mumbled as we continued our search.

We were running for a few minutes more, before Mel called out. "Here! This is it!"

We rushed over and I thumped on the back door.

"Josh, Emile? Are you in there?" Mel called out.

"This is the police!" I told them, as I tugged on the handle. Rog ran down the side of the van and I heard him pulling on handles.

There was a muffled cry and Mel spoke. "Yeah they're in here!"

Rog ran back around the corner with a a metal bar in his hands.

"Oh, good!" I said, grinning at him.

"We're going to get you out!" Mel called to the boys as Rog tried to open the van with the bar. "We're going to force the door open!"

Literally, at that second, the door burst open and Mel and I dived in to help the boys. They were tied up, with ropes covering their mouths, not allowing them to speak.

"Sierra Oscar from 275, we've got Josh Figgis, and Emile Grover." Rog radioed in.

I pulled the rope out of Emile's mouth and knelt down beside him. "Okay.. Slow breaths, just breath really slow."

Mel started to untie them both, speaking to them at the same time. "It's okay now, you're safe."

* * *

Forty minutes later, we arrived back at the station. We'd firstly gotten the boys to Saint Hughes to be checked over by a doctor, and both Sarah and Emile's father had been contacted. Sergeant Smith had also come in with Billy Figgis after a scuffle at the yard. We hadn't been there long and returned as soon as possible.

We walked through reception to be greeted by Inspector Gold. "Well how was your first day?" She questioned.

"Bit slow to be honest, Ma'am." Mel told her.

Smithy rolled his eyes and held the door open for us.

"Well, you'd want to keep an eye on her Smithy." Gold told him, walking through in front of us.

"Yeah I'm already on it Ma'am." He told her. "She might be a bit rough around the edges, but seeings as she's here we might as well keep her."

"Oh thank you very much." Mel muttered.

"Well you never know, she may even surprise us." He said, earning a smirk from me.

"Uh, careful there Sarge, you almost sounded optimistic for a second." Mel told him. "Next you'll be saying every cloud has a silver lining."

He frowned and shook his head.

"Do you know what? He won't." The Inspector spoke, Mel and I both laughing in return.

"Listen your Inspector." He ordered and we paused at the door of her office.

"And PC Rivera?"

"No complaints there, Ma'am." Smithy replied, smiling at me.

"I had a feeling you'd say that." She smiled at him, then picked up a clipboard. "Right, you ready?"

"What for Ma'am?" Mel asked.

"Well I think it's about time that we formally introduce you to the relief." She stated, and looked at Smithy. "What we've got left of it. Come on."

"Right behind you." I spoke as Inspector Gold led us along the corridor, a smile planted firmly on my face.


	4. Chapter 4

I'd been invited to the pub that night. My first thought was that I'd better not, I was knackered, yet at the same time there was no better way to get to know everyone in the relief.

At just gone seven, we all met at The Seven Bells, the pub that was just around the corner. I'd headed straight there from work, after changing into my civvies, a pair of light blue skinny jeans and a black blouse, then letting my hair loose, it falling in waves just below my shoulder blades, and applying a bit more make up. I wasn't done up to the nines like I would have been on a proper night out, but I didn't think that I looked too bad.

I'd walked in to find the large group huddled around two tables over the left side of the bar, and made my way over.

"Oh look who finally showed!" Spoke the one I remembered as Nate.

"Seeings as you're late, you can get a round in!" The other one, Will I think his name was, called out to me.

I pulled up a chair and sighed. "I don't even know what you all drink!"

Ben stood up. "Well you're lucky that I do, come on." He nodded to towards the bar, and I pulled my purse out of my bag before walking with him.

"Right, so, I'm assuming that you all just wanted to see if the newbie would pass the initiation test?" I asked.

He chuckled. "No, you were just a sucker to actually agree to buying them."

I rolled my eyes. "The initiation test sounded cooler."

"Well, if it was one, you just passed." He grinned and lent against the bar, ordering the drinks.

"Yay me!" I feigned excitement, then slid onto a stall. "Oh and a vodka and coke!" I added onto the end.

He chuckled. "So, what did you get up to in that room?" He joked, referring to our little banter about the Sarge earlier.

I opened my purse to find some money for the drinks and laughed. "The Sarge's plan worked... He had me down on my knees." I watched his face as he narrowed his eyes, then continued. "Searching under the bed for anything that could help us find Figgis."

He chuckled again, and I grinned at him.

"Not quite what you were expecting me to say huh?"

He shook his head. "You're going to be a right little minx aren't you?"

I pulled a face and shook my head. "Me? Of course not! I'm the little innocent one!"

The barman placed a tray on the bar and starting placing full glasses on it.

"Well, the little part sounded realistic."

"Oi!" I cried and gently swatted him with the back of my hand. "You have no right to discriminate me against my height!"

The barman placed the last glass on the tray, and I handed him the money.

Ben picked up the tray and grinned at me. "I won't be the only one to get you when it comes to your height.. I'm telling you that now!"

I was handed the change and I placed it in my purse, then looked back at Ben. "Is that right?"

He nodded and started to walk back to the table. I walked alongside him. "Up until now, Beth's been the short one.. I guess we're going to have to find something else to wind her up about now."

"Oh don't let me steal the ankle biting jokes from her." I sarcastically told him.

He laughed and we were silent until we reached the group. He placed the tray in the center of the table, then walked around to his seat.

"I don't know who's is who's... Ben ordered, I paid." I told them as I reached down to pick up my own drink. Everyone else figured out which drink was theirs, thanking me when they found it, and I brushed it off telling them it was my pleasure.

"So, Kelsey... What station did you transfer from?" Sally asked.

"Lewisham." I answered, smiling at her.

"Lewisham.. That's about an hour away! Did you move here?"

I nodded. "I'd fancied a change for a while, and when it was mentioned that Sunhill had an opening I couldn't resist it."

"Sounds interesting." Beth smiled at me. "Anyone know where Mel came from?"

I looked around the group and noticed that Mel wasn't here.

"I think she said she lived in Leeds..." Ben said. "Probably did however long up there."

* * *

I had three more drinks as the night passed, sat with the group of officers getting to know them all. Although by eleven o'clock, most of the group had left. Only Smithy, Beth, Nate, Callum and I remained sat around a small table, chatting away.

I finished my fourth drink, and stared at the empty glass for second. "I wasn't supposed to drink this much..." I mumbled, biting down on my bottom lip.

Beth giggled. "You'll get used to breaking your own rules when you're out with this lot."

"Uh, it wasn't us that forced her drink!" Nate cried.

"Actually, I think you'll find that you were the one that brought her the third drink after she vowed no more!" Beth told him.

"Exactly." I nodded and scrunched up my face at him.

"Well she could have said no!" Nate shrugged and grinned at me.

I rolled my eyes and mocked what he was saying in a playful way. He and Beth chuckled.

"Seeings as you've just finished that, and you're still here, do you want one more?" Smithy asked, getting to his feet.

Callum also stood up. "I'll buy, then I'm off."

"You sure?" Smithy questioned.

"Yeah."

"Alright then." Smithy sat back down. "Another pint please."

Callum nodded, then looked at Beth and Nate, both of them agreeing to another one. "Kelsey?"

I hesitated for a second. I really should get going.. But I suppose one more couldn't hurt, could it? "Oh, go on then! Seeings as you're offering!"

"Alright, I'll be back in a minute then." Callum smiled at us, then turned and headed up to the bar.

"And that, my friends, is my point proven." Nate spoke.

I rolled my eyes. "I agreed to one more drink before I head home, there's nothing wrong with that."

"I bet you can't say no to anything!" Nate said.

"Oh please! Just because I've allowed myself a few more drinks than I initially planned to, doesn't mean I can't say no." I told him.

He smirked and opened his mouth to speak again, but Smithy cut him off. "I know it's just a bit of banter, but will you two bloody give it a rest?"

Beth laughed. "I couldn't have put it better myself!"

I smiled and shrugged. "Sorry!"

"But seeings as we're talking about your tendency to never say no to a drink, I do hope this won't cause you to be late tomorrow morning." Smithy looked at me, a smirk set firmly on his lips.

"Of course not!" I told him.

"That's what I like to hear."

Callum placed the tray on the table and everyone reached out for their drinks. It was then that we realised that Callum hadn't brought himself one.

"You not having a drink?" Beth asked him.

He shook his head. "No, I'm gonna head off, I'm knackered."

"Oh alright then!" She smiled at him, then sipped from her glass.

"I'll see you all bright and early in the morning!" He said, before heading out of the door.

"I'm not too sure about bright." Nate mumbled, earning a laugh from the rest of us.

It was quiet for a second as we all sipped our drinks. The pub was fairly quiet now, most people having left already. There was a couple at a booth in the corner, and an old bloke half asleep on the bar. Music was playing softly in the background, and it wasn't until we'd gone quiet that I realised what song it was.

"Oh my god.. This song! I haven't heard it in ages!" I cried.

Beth listened, then gasped. "I used to love this song!"

"Me too!" I laughed, then picked up on what part of the song it was, before starting to sing. "I'm kinda showing off for his full attention, my sexy ass has got him in the new dimension.."

I saw a grin creep up onto Beth's face and she started to sway and wiggle her shoulders, before joining in. "I'm ready to do something to relieve this mission! After waiting patiently for him to come and get it, he came on through and asked me if I wanted to get with him.."

As the chorus started, we both burst out in a fit of laughter, and the two men stared at us like we were aliens.

"Is it me... Or was that a bit weird?" Nate asked.

"Well.." Smithy tilted his head. "I kind of expected it from Kelsey.."

Beth and I calmed down for second, before exchanging a glance at each other and bursting out laughing again. "Oh I haven't done that since I was a kid!" I cried.

I noticed Smithy and Nate look at each other, their facial expressions clearly stating that they thought I was crazy.

Once we'd finally calmed down, I cleared my throat and took a mouthful of my drink.

"I was hoping you'd hop up on the tables next." Nate joked.

Beth scoffed. "I'm a police officer, not a table dancer!"

I nodded in agreement and grinned at her.

"I never suggested that you were.." Nate said, placing his glass on the table. "I'm going to call a cab, then go for a slash."

"Alright mate." Smithy nodded, and sipped his drink.

Nate wandered off, and Beth turned to face me. "Where abouts do you live? Do you want to hop in with me and Nate?"

"I live the complete opposite side of Sunhill, near the river... Pearmain Walk." I told her.

"Bloody hell, you must have some money to afford a place over there!" Beth said.

"I've saved up for years." I shrugged.

"That's only a few minutes drive from mine.. Why don't we share a cab instead?" Smithy suggested.

I nodded. "Sounds fine to me.. As long as I get home!"

* * *

Half an hour later, Nate and Beth had already left and Smithy and I were stood outside the pub waiting for our taxi to arrive. I was shuffling side to side, my teeth chattering, caused by the cold wind.

"Do you want my jacket?" Smithy asked from where he was lent against the wall.

I shook my head. "No, I'm alright, thanks. The taxi shouldn't be too much longer, I'll warm up in there."

"Sure?"

"Yeah." I nodded and smiled at him. "Thanks."

"Okay." He smiled at me. "So, off the record, how was your first day?"

"It was good.. Great. I wasn't expecting to be so busy on my first day, but I'm glad I was, and everyone I've met seems so genuine and friendly."

"Good. I will admit, there is a few people at Sunhill that can be a bit temperamental, I've had bust ups with god knows how many people over the years, but you seem to get on well with everyone."

"Do you want to know why that is?"

"Why?"

"Because unlike you, I'm optimistic." I smirked.

He chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, you're probably right."

I smiled and looked up the road, not a car in sight. Why on earth was the taxi taking so bloody long?!

"Don't tell her that I told you, but Inspector Gold has high hopes for you."

I looked back at him and narrowed my eyes. "And she told you that, did she?"

He nodded. "Gina and I are quite good friends, she mentioned that she'd heard about your last case in Lewisham... Said that your old Inspector claimed that you were outstanding."

I smiled. "Really?"

"Yeah... She didn't say what the case was though... I wanted to have a nosey into your file, see what happened.. But I thought I'd ask you first."

"Oh, it was nothing.. I just went undercover as a family's nanny to get some dirt on the Husband. The wife had agreed to it, and he tried to kill us both when he found out." I shrugged. "But stay away from my file, you! You might accidentally dig up something you wished you'd never."

"Just nothing? He tried to kill you..." He said, frowning. "Oh, so you have secrets then?"

"Yeah, unsuccessfully!" I rolled my eyes. "Don't we all? No.. I'm joking, but one day you'll read the wrong file and regret it."

He chuckled. "I'm willing to take that risk."

Right at that moment, the Taxi pulled up beside us and the driver rolled down the window. "Smith?"

"Yeah." Smithy answered him, and the two of us walked over to it.

Smithy opened the door and allowed me to climb in first. Once we were both plugged in, the driver pulled away.

"Pearmain Walk first, yeah?" The driver asked.

"Yeah!" I answered and watched as the driver nodded.

It was silent for a minute. I sat and thought back to my final case in Lewisham. I'd spent two months living in this huge house with some big time drug dealer and his regularly beaten wife, looking after their three year old daughter. I would hear the couple arguing most days, and some days I'd hear him hurting her, hear her sobs. I actually felt sick, but there had been nothing that I could do about it... I wasn't allowed to intervene. When the husband left, I did my best to comfort his wife and put my first aid skills to use, but other than that, I was useless. I'd pass information over to my handler via phone calls, but the husband had caught me one evening and lashed out. His wife had tried to intervene and he'd told her that he was going to kill her, then smashed her around the head with the lamp before stabbing her with a piece of broken glass. When I'd tried to help, he'd pushed me back into the wall where I hit my head and fell unconscious for a while. Luckily, my handler had heard the altercation due to the fact that I'd not hung up the phone when I'd been caught. When I came around god knows how many minutes later, I'd tried my best to stop the wife from bleeding to death, and officers had turned up to save us both. Luckily, the wife had been fine and the husband had been caught on the run with the child.

I didn't particularly like to talk about it, because even though everyone had made it out alive, I couldn't help but think that the wife had only been stabbed because of me. The dull throbbing that had occurred in my head after being slammed into the wall always faintly returned at the thought of it, although I was certain that it was just my imagination. I'd been told that I had been outstanding, that none of it was my fault, but it still didn't stop that little voice in my head telling me that it was. The child could possibly have lost it's Mother as well as Father that was banged up because of me.

I'd arrived home to find out that my application for a transfer had been approved, and I tried to get prepared to leave as soon as possible. They gave me two weeks leave after the undercover op, then instead of returning, I came to Sunhill.

"So, that case... How long were you undercover for?" Smithy asked.

"Two months." I told him, looking out of the window.

"And you didn't get to contact any family or friends for the whole time?"

"You know how it is." I replied. "Look.. Can we not talk about this, please? I just don't like to think about some psycho drug dealer trying to kill me and his wife."

"Oh, yeah. Of course. Sorry..."

"It's fine." I smiled at him. "Can I ask you something?"

"Well, it depends on what it is..."

"It's about Carly Samuels... You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"Okay." He spoke hesitantly.

"I noticed that when I mentioned it earlier, you didn't seem to want to talk about it... Like there was something more than just being FLO for the family.."

He swallowed. "I was with her when she died... And I've had a lot of history with guns, sadly seen a few people shot dead. It just doesn't bring back good memories."

"Oh." I mumbled, not entirely sure what to say. Did many people know about his issues with guns, and the people he'd seen die? "I don't know what to say... That must be tough."

He nodded and stared at the back of the driver's head. "Yeah."

"I'm sorry for bringing it up." I apologized.

"Don't be. It's all been playing on my mind since Emile was found this morning anyway."

I bit down on my bottom lip. I wanted to ask more, but I didn't want to push him... After all, I'd not even known him a day, he probably wouldn't open up to me.

He coughed, like he was clearing his throat, then sat up slightly. "Looks like we've both hit a raw spot with each other tonight."

"So we have." I replied, turning my head to look out of the window again. We were only a few streets away from mine now. "Could you ask Inspector Gold not to mention the case to anyone else... Please?"

"Yeah. I'll just tell her that you find it uncomfortable to talk about it."

"Thank you." I smiled.

The remainder of the short drive was quiet. Neither of us spoke another word, until the taxi pulled over outside the block of flats that I was currently residing in. I quickly pulled my purse out of my bag to give Smithy half the fare, but he reached out and stopped me.

"Don't worry about it, I'll pay. You just get yourself inside."

"Sure?"

"Yeah." He smiled and I climbed out of the cab.

"Thank you." I smiled back at him and pulled my bag up onto my shoulder.

"Night."

"Good night." I pushed the door shut, then turned to look up at the block of flats. I let out a sigh and prepared myself to walk up the three flights of stairs. I was well and truly knackered, and I hoped I'd be able to get up on time in the morning.


	5. Chapter 5

The next few weeks had passed quickly. I was finally starting to get to grips with the area and also figured out who the reoccurring faces around here were. I'd been better introduced to CID and anyone that I hadn't met on my first day. I felt as if I was settling in well, and from what I'd heard from Mel, she was also getting on good.

I had only seen Smithy once since we'd shared the cab home. I'd bumped into him the next day and he'd pulled me to the side and told me that I could speak to him about anything, work or not. I wasn't sure why... perhaps because he'd felt like he'd needed to make up for making me feel uncomfortable talking about the case, or because I looked like a needed a friend, but either way I'd thanked him and said it was mutual. He'd disappeared after that. The Inspector had told us that he'd taken some leave, causing everyone to question why he hadn't told any of us and wondering if he'd gone anywhere nice. It wasn't until Millie came back down from CID a few weeks later and told us that she'd been watching Smithy on a TV all day, that we realised he had gone undercover. And when she mentioned something to do with guns, I had a little tingly feeling of perhaps knowing more than others. I knew for a fact that he was doing it purely because of his hatred towards the little firing machines... He was trying to make a difference. Although, this thought left me wanting to know more. Why did he hate them so much, who had he lost to them? Other than Carly Samuels, who had he seen die?

My curiosity had gotten away with me that day. I'd been paired with Roger, and we'd been roped in on an burglary case. Arun and Nikki had been called out to a jewelry store where a suspect had nicked two diamond rings worth a grand, and stabbed the woman behind the counter. We'd mostly stayed out of the picture, until just after lunch when CID finally thought they'd figured out the area where the knife had been stashed, so we were asked to head down there and search for it. And just our luck, we were sent to rummage through the bins.

I lifted up the lid of one of the huge green bins and gagged at the smell that filled my senses. "Oh god, it stinks!" I cried.

"Yes well it's a bin, it does tend to." Rog said, reaching up and pulling a bag out of it.

I rolled my eyes. "Honestly, I was hoping it would be one that doesn't smell too bad.. It's going to take about three showers to get rid of this stench."

"We'd better get a move on then so you have the time for three showers." He replied, grinning as he searched through the black rubbish bag.

I scoffed and pulled out a bag, then untied it and started to search through it. I found endless runny beans, food wrappers, a few of the cardboard bits from the inside of a toilet roll, but no knife. I tied the bag up again, and moved it out of the way, before grabbing another one.

"What kind of idiot would hide a knife in a bin anyway?" I grumbled, wrinkling my nose.

"What kind of idiot would rob a jewelry store and stab the cashier?" He replied from where he was going through another bag.

"Touche." I nodded and decided to change the subject. "So, I take it you heard about Smithy's undercover op?"

"Yeah, Millie told me when we were on REFS." He answered. "I already knew though."

"What do you mean?" I asked, looking up at him, a frown forming on my face.

"Remember that Milwall match a few weeks back?"

I nodded. "Of course, Inspector Gold had to help a woman give birth!"

"Yeah, well, Smithy was there too. With some other bloke, in the pub."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"The Inspector asked me to keep it quiet." He leaned into the bin and dug out another bag.

"Oh... Who was the other bloke?"

"No idea, but he was bloody rude. He spat at me! I'll tell you what, the youth of today have no respect for anyone, not like they used to."

I tried to not laugh. "Oh Rog, the times have changed. We're not all as good-natured and respectful as your ol' generation!"

"Oh don't I know it." He grumbled.

"But back onto the topic of Smithy.. Did he step in when that bloke spat at you?"

"He just said that they should go and then gave me an apologetic look." He said. "That's how I knew that he wasn't just out with friends, that and the fact that he's a West Ham fan, he would've more than likely had a pop at the bloke if he wasn't undercover... so I spoke to Gold."

"Right." I cringed as I touched something wet and slimy. Even with the gloves on it still felt disgusting. "Do you know what he's doing undercover?"

"Some gun running op. He's got good knowledge of guns, I suppose that's why they chose him."

I pulled my hand out and waved it about, trying to flick some gunk off of it. "Yeah, I heard he was in the army." I hesitated before speaking again. "And he mentioned that he didn't like guns.. said he'd seen a few people die from gun shot wounds."

Rog nodded. "He has indeed. Would've been countless people he saw shot dead in the army... He was there when Carly Samuels was shot, and when she died."

"Yeah, he told me that."

"And one of his exes, Kerry, was shot right out the front of the station a good few years back now."

"Really? Wow..." I tied up the bag, and pulled out another. "How d'you know that?"

"I joined Sunhill a few weeks after she died."

"Oh.. Right." I spoke quietly. Yet again, I found myself wanting to know more, but I didn't ask. It wasn't really any of my business... I was surprised that Rog had even told me this much.

He retied up the bag he had been searching through and pushed it to the side, before peering into the bin. "We aren't going to be able to reach the bags in the bottom, someone's going to have to climb in."

"In ya get then, Rog!" I told him, grinning, still searching through the bag.

He scoffed. "Oh, I don't think so.. Come on, I'll give you a leg up."

I laughed. "I don't think s-" I paused when I felt something sharp and looked down at the bag. I clutched the sharp thing the best I could without hurting my fingers and pulled it out. "Don't go climbing in yet, Rog..."

I smiled at the sight of the blood-stained knife in my hand and lifted it up to show Rog.

"Oh you beauty!" He cried and dug out something to contain it in. I passed it over to him, then pressed the button on my radio.

"87 from 469?"

"Go ahead Kelsey." Nikki replied.

"We've found the knife."

"Oh, that's great! Good job. Bring it in, give it to forensics."

"Will do Sarge."

* * *

After returning to the station at about three, Rog and I were kept out of the loop for the rest of the day and were just out answering calls. The rest of the afternoon consisted of two petty domestics, a few indecent youths on the Jasmine Allen, and one bloke caught with a borderline amount of weed.

We ended our shift with the good news that the burglar that had stabbed the cashier had been proven guilty, and charged. I was so ready to get changed and go home for a bath when Nikki stopped me last minute and asked me to run a file up to CID for her. Of course, I didn't say no, and rushed up to CID, desperate to get a move on. When I arrived up there, it was full of people and it was buzzing with life. I wondered what had happened to have this room so alive as I made my way over to Grace's desk.

"I think these are for you.." I told her, holding out the file. I looked around the room then spotted Smithy exiting the D.I's office. The undercover op must have been a success!

Grace took the files and smiled at me. "They are, thank you."

"It's alright." I smiled back at her, then turned to leave.

"Oh, Kelsey!"

I looked back over my shoulder at her. "Yeah?"

"I heard you found that knife in the burglary case earlier.. Well done. It was the vital piece of evidence we needed."

"Thank you, Grace." I smiled at her. "I definitely need another shower after rooting through the bins for it, though."

She laughed. "I'll let you go then. Have a good evening."

"You too." I turned and headed towards the door, planning on going straight to the locker room.

My trip was cut short when I reached the top of the stairs. Stevie passed me, acknowledging me with a nod, then I spotted Smithy at the bottom of the stairs. I sped up a little, to try and talk to him.

"Sarge?" I called.

He paused and looked round at me. He looked knackered. "Kelsey." he spoke as I approached.

"I'd wondered where you got to.. Undercover eh? They set you up anywhere nice?"

"Yeah.. Nice." He grumbled, then sighed. "Look, Kelsey, I'm tired and not really in the mood to talk..."

I bit down on my bottom lip. "Of course, my bad, sorry... I know how you feel, after that thing at my old station." I wasn't sure why I called it a thing, I just really didn't want to refer to it as something that really happened and mattered.

He nodded. "Exactly."

"I'll let you go then.. But you know where I am if you want to talk." I told him.

"Thanks. I think I can handle it though."

I nodded and smiled at him, before continuing on my way to the locker rooms.

I knew that he probably wouldn't tell me anything, just like I hadn't told him about the case in Lewisham. They weren't easy things to talk about, and even though we knew that anyone in the force would understand, it would take a person that you have a lot of confidence in to get it out of us. Hell, I hadn't even told my parents. At least Smithy knew that he had me here to talk to if he really needed to, even if it wasn't likely.

* * *

I headed straight home after I left the station. I dumped my bag, shoes and coat down by the front door and wandered through to the lounge, where I flopped onto the sofa and laid there for a few minutes. My body ached, and I felt like I could sleep for a year.

Eventually, I made myself scrambled egg on toast for dinner, before running myself a bath. I'd been relaxing in the steaming hot water, laid back, eyes closed, for about ten minutes when my phone rang. I muttered a few curses as I lent over the edge to dry my hands, grab my phone and answer it.

"Hello?"

"Kelsey? Kelsey! I've had enough of your bloody sisters!" It was my Mum. A very pissed off Mum.

I heaved a sigh. "What have they done now?"

"Katerina has just kicked up storm over her bloody clothes and stormed out of the house, and Maria started having a pop too, telling Katerina that her clothes weren't that nice anyway and that she's too dramatic, and Kelly and Alyson just rang and said that they missed their train home!" She sighed and I heard Maria yelling in the back ground. "I swear to god, I'm going to throttle all of them!"

"Why isn't Dad helping?"

"He's at work!" She cried as if it was obvious. My Dad was a lorry driver and worked so many different hours that I couldn't keep track. My Mum was a do it yourself Avon representative, and had been for years, seeings as she needed to be close to home so that she could look after all of us. I was the eldest child, and the only one with a half decent job. Kelly, 22, and Alyson, 21, were still at university and had temporary jobs in fast food restaurants. My only brother PJ (short for Peter Jordan), 19, was at college, and still forking off of Mum and Dad. Katerina, 16, and Maria, 14, were still at school and always giving Mum an earful at home. Seeings as I was the eldest, Mum always ended up ringing me when she'd had enough, and this was just one example of the many times it had happened.

"Right." I sighed again. "I'll call Kat and find out where she is, then I'll call Maria and smooth the clothing issue over with the two of them. You'll have to go and get Kel and Aly, because I've just got in from work and I'm in the bath."

"Thank you Kelsey! I could kiss you right now!"

"As long as it's not slobbery!" I told her. "Now go on, get to the train station!"

"Love you."

"Love you too." I replied and hung up. I sighed and put my phone on the floor again, quickly washed my body, then climbed out of the tub and wrapped my towel around me.

We'd lived just outside of Sunhill, on the outskirts of Canley, in our big bungalow since I was just a baby, and we'd always been a close family, we'd known pretty much everything about each other, well that needed to be known. Aly, Kelly and I had been just like best friends throughout our teenage years. Even though they were a few years younger than me, there was no one I'd trusted more than those two. Our parents had been there to support us on everything that we did, and Dad tended to treat us all like princesses. We were spoilt rotten if I was totally honest.

Although, since I'd moved out a few years back, we weren't as close as we used to be. I was still invited to family things, and Dad still loved to treat me every now and again, and I knew Aly and Kelly would still be there for me, but the dynamic had changed. I felt almost as if I was a bit of an outsider to them sometimes, the first one to leave home whilst everyone else was still cosy there. I felt as if sometimes, the things I did would go unnoticed if I didn't point them out.

I picked up my phone and walked through to the bedroom, dialling Katerina's number as I did so. I put it on loud speaker and sat it on top of the chest of drawers whilst searching for some clothes.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Katerina. Where are you?"

"On my way to Travis' house."

"No you're not. Go home."

"Ugh, I'm not going back there Kels! They're all a bunch of idiots!"

I rolled my eyes and slid on my lounging around trackies. "Kat, just because you had one argument, doesn't mean you can't go home..."

"I'm not going. Kelsey, you can't make me."

"Fine." I hesitated for a second, thinking about what time I was due in at work tomorrow. "Right, walk home, pack a bag, and you're staying at mine tonight."

"Like Mum'll agree to that."

"She wanted me to help her out, so that's what I'm doing." I told her, putting on a bra.

"Okay, fine. I'll go home now."

"Good. Oh and go and make it up with Maria, because she's coming too."

"Why? She was a massive bitch to me earlier!"

"Because you're both coming to mine for a girly night, and you're going to be nice to each other because there is no one you should love more than your sister."

I heard her scoff as I tugged on my t-shirt.

"I mean it, Kat. I'm going to call Maria now, but you're still going to have to talk to her when you get in."

"Fine..." She grumbled. "Can we get a take away?"

"Haven't you eaten yet?" I questioned, hanging my towel on the

"No.. Mum was waiting for Kel and Aly to get home."

"Right, fine. We'll grab something on the way back." I walked back over to my bed and picked up my phone.

"Okay. See you soon."

"Yeah. I'll be half an hour. Bye!" I hung up on her and sighed. Why oh why did my family choose to have a bust up on a work night?! I was knackered.

I went and let the water out of the bath before calling Maria, then headed out to pick them up. Mum wasn't in when I got there, nor was she when I left, so I wrote her a note telling her that the girls were staying at mine tonight. We grabbed a couple of kebabs on the way home, and they tucked into them as soon we got in, with me picking at Kat's every now and again. The rest of the night consisted of painting nails and watching rom-coms, until about half eleven when I told them that I needed to go to bed.

"Come on girls, the spare room hasn't been slept in yet!"

"Can't we stay in your bed with you?" Maria asked.

I laughed in disbelief. "Girls, you're not little anymore.. It's not like when I first moved out and you could just hop in with me."

"Please?" Katerina pleaded.

"We're not all going to fit! I may be tiny, but you two are five foot seven, and nine, giants!"

They both exchanged a look, then started to pout, giving me puppy dog eyes.

I glared at both of them. "I'll be glad when I can see the back of you two again!"

"Is that a yes?!"

I rolled my eyes and nodded. "I'm kicking you out if you don't let me sleep though!"

They both whooped and hopped up off of the sofa excitedly, running towards the bedroom with their bags. Honestly, they were like five year olds.

* * *

After clearing the mess we'd made in the lounge, I locked up and headed through to the bedroom. My sisters were curled up under the duvet covers, taking up most of the bed. Their bags and clothes were sprawled across the bedroom floor, dirty make-up wipes left out on my unit.

"Don't you two ever clean up after yourselves?" I grumbled, putting the wipes in the bin.

"We don't need to, we've got Mum for that." Katerina replied.

"Yeah, well when you're at mine, you clean up your own mess." I told them.

I quickly changed into my pajamas, then used the loo and returned to the girls.

"Move your arse." I playfully ordered as I pulled back my side of the quilt.

Maria groaned. "Climb over and lie in the middle."

"Seriously?" I muttered, but climbed over her anyway, not really having the energy to argue. I plumped up my pillow, then slid under the duvet cover. Katerina reached out and turned the lamp off, then rolled over to face me. I blinked a few times, her face becoming clearer as my eyes adjusted to the darkness.

"I miss having you at home." She spoke quietly.

"Sweetie, it's been about five years." I replied.

"Yeah I know, but I miss all of us being together."

"Me too." Maria added.

I rolled onto my back so that I could look between the two of them. "You'll always know where I am though, it's not like I've run off to another country."

"We know that." Maria sighed. "But you were always there to smooth out any arguments and cheer eveyone up."

"You were only small when I left, Maria... Do you really remember back then?"

"Yeah. I remember how easy everything used to be."

"But everything gets difficult when you get older... It's not just because I left." I told her.

"No, she's telling the truth, Kelsey." Katerina spoke up. "I know I was only ten, but there is more arguing between everyone now. That's why I love coming to yours. I can just get away from it all."

"Exactly! You always manage to make everything better."

I sighed and reached for both of their hands. "It's not me leaving that's started all the arguments. Think about it. Mum and Dad have been married nearly thirty years, they're bound to yell at each other every now and again, and Kelly and Alyson are probably just stressing about Uni deadlines. You two, are hormonal teenagers, so you're going to argue about anything and everything, just like Kel, Aly and I did. And as for PJ.. Well, do any of you actually see him before midnight?"

The two of them giggled at the last part.

"What I'm saying is, everyone is going to argue at some point, but don't let that be the thing you remember the most. If I recall correctly, you two were both taken shopping by Dad the other day... No arguing then, was there? In a few years, you're both going to look back and think 'shit! Did I really think that life was shit and full of arguments?' When there was all these really good things that had also happened? Have fun girls, it's what your teen years are for!"

Katerina smiled. "I s'pose you're right."

"I didn't think of it like that.." Maria mumbled.

"I didn't think you had." I smiled. "You know where I am if you ever need me, I'm always going to be here for you, even if Mum doesn't remember my existence half the time."

The two of them laughed.

"You're going to be a really good Mum one day, Kels." Maria spoke.

"Really?"

"Yeah." Katerina squeezed my hand gently. "It'll be one lucky kid."

I laughed. "Well, that's a long way off at the moment." I told them. "Good night girls."

"Night." They both mumbled at the same time, fidgeting about to get comfortable.

"Sleep well."

* * *

**In this chapter, I wanted to add something to do with her home life, as well as dropping in a little clue of what is to come... It'll be more bill related in the next chapter, so don't give up following the fic yet! **

**And a quick thank you for your reviews. I have honestly not stopped smiling after reading them, you completely made writing so much easier for me, knowing that you are liking what I'm writing. Thank you so so much. You are fabulous. X**


End file.
